When Jaina Met Tumnus
by FossilQueen1984
Summary: Jaina wanted to go on a grand adventure, she had no idea that she would find her soul mate along the way. Crossover with Narnia, references to LOTR. Jaina/Tumnus
1. Chapter 1

When Jaina Met Tumnus

A Star Wars/Narnia Romance

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Hello there, fellow Star Wars fans! I have had this story idea floating around my head for a few years, so now I am bringing it to you. All characters belong to George Lucas, C.S. Lewis, and 20th Century Fox. For this story, the Tusken Raiders and Corellians believe that that _The Lord of the Rings_ saga is their mythology, and that Aslan is synonymous with Illuvitar. Ergo, the GFFA Christmas equivalent is Durin's Day. This story will make numerous references to Tolkien's work, just so you know. Jaina and Jacen look like Natalie Portman and Elijah Wood, circa 1999. This will be rated T for thematic elements, some gore, two child birthing scenes, and lots of snogging.

Suggested Soundtrack: Star Wars Main Theme and Book of Days- Enya

Chapter 1: Prologue and the Unwelcome Visitor

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…_

_It is a time of peace and prosperity across the galaxy. Twenty years after the defeat of the evil Emperor Palpatine, the New Republic has risen from the ashes as planets come together to rebuild justice and stability. During the rebuilding, Princess Leia Organa married Han Solo, and are raising three Force sensitive children, the twins Jaina and Jacen, and their younger brother Anakin._

_Like his sister, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker has also been rebuilding the New Jedi Order. Applicants have swarmed to the rededicated Jedi Temple on Coruscant, among them former smuggler and ex-Imperial agent Mara Jade was one of the first, and now they are married and have an infant son, Ben Kenobi Skywalker._

_As running the Senate took away more time from her family, Leia made a decision to retire, and when the children were 8 and 6 years old, Han moved the family to his home world of Corellia. There, they settled into the estate of Han's corrupt politician cousin, Thracken Sal-Solo. Seven years on, Sal-Solo is facing death for treason charges and so the saga continues…_

It was overcast and windy in Kokoret City, Corellia's capital. Schools were out for the winter holidays. Jaina Solo and her brothers Jacen and Anakin were out shopping for Durin's Day gifts. While the boys scoured around at a tech store, Jaina was window shopping. At first glance, you would mistake her for her grandmother, Padmè Amidala. Unlike her grandmother, Jaina had very different. Jaina was a wild child, she loved racing speeder bikes, swimming, archaeology, mythology, climbing trees and piloting ships. She liked having boys as friends, but did not want a boyfriend. She was the only girl at school to act like this; she didn't have much of an interest in fashion or makeup either.

Singing along with the holiday muzak, Jaina began to dance along. Passersby laughed and pointed, wasn't that girl to old to act like that? Jaina didn't care, she was being herself. They would have laughed harder if they knew she still believed the old legends about Faerie and other supernatural beings.

Of course, Jaina admitted that she wanted to find her soul mate, one day. She considered herself too young to truly know what it was like to find that certain someone. She had stopped daydreaming when she sensed the boys heading towards her. She called out to them, "Jasa! Kinkin, over hear!"

Jacen laughed when he saw her, "Hey ya, Jayarwen. We got the new toolkit for dad, spare droid parts for Aunt Mara, and a two year subscription to 'Podracer Monthly' for Uncle Luke. Were you waiting long?"

She shook her head and she really didn't keep track of time as all three ambled towards the parking lot. Anakin announced, "I call shotgun, no blitz." Jacen argued that it was his turn, but Jaina pointed out that she had been the one riding shotgun on the way down. This ended the argument as they sped towards the Solo estate. When they arrived, they all spotted a familiar landcruiser.

"Vashta Nerada, really," Jaina complained loudly as they entered the foyer. Sure enough, the people who had apparently just arrived were being escorted to the front door by a hassled Leia Organa Solo. She jumped in surprise when she saw her children. The guests were none other than Imperial Ambassador Soontir Fel, and his son Jagged. Jag was in the same grade as the twins, and was always hitting on Jaina. Today was no different.

"Ah Jaina, you look…fresh today. My father and I just dropped in, but since you are here, I present you with these gifts so that you might honor me by becoming my significant other," he cooed slyly. He reached onto the mail table, and produced a set of fine jewelry. They were nice looking and he had even brought a bouquet. Jaina was livid.

Grabbing him by the scruff of his collar, she hurled him onto the front lawn and tackled him. After his was subdued, and his father was by his side, she glowered, "Listen to me, you thick skulled moron- there is no way in space that I would ever be your girlfriend. On my honor as a Jedi, I have told you before I am too young for that kind of a relationship. Nor would I ever have one with you. You are a bloody flirt, and if you ever show up here again, I will see to it personally that Chewbacca ruins your speeder. Good day, gentlemen." She let out a loud huff, before slamming the front door. Rejected again, Jagged sulked off towards the cruiser, followed by his father, not at all thrilled by his son's behavior. He wasn't a fan of Jaina's behavior, either.

Back inside the house, angry sounds from the pianoforte could be heard. Jacen and Anakin exchanged looks and groaned. Ever since the eighth grade when Jag Fel started attending school with them, he lusted after Jaina Solo. "It's not only her, he's hits on all the unmarried female teachers," Anakin informed his mother. Leia shook her head, "Well, Jaina's right to express herself. It's her choice. Since she doesn't like the jewelry, I think I will keep this for myself. For the flowers, Han will love these." She smiled, and busied herself arranging the flowers to surprise her husband.

Outside, the sky darkened, and Jaina thought to herself, _Why should I have to get the guy's attention? Why can't I rescue the knight for once? If I ever fall in love, I want it to be someone I can grow to love, and we will be bosom buddies. Also, I want to rescue him and go on a glorious adventure. Please Illuvitar, let this happen. _


	2. Chapter 2

When Jaina Met Tumnus

A Star Wars/Narnia Romance

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Hello again, here is chapter 2. In the last chapter, Soontir and Jag look like Temurra Morrison and Lance Bass. Mara Jade will look like Karen Gilliam, and that's it for now. I do not own anything mentioned.

Chapter 2: Exploration

Suggested soundtrack: It's Hard Work- Spirited Away, Raider's March- Indiana Jones

Meanwhile across town, Senator Han Solo and Chewbacca were in private meetings with Thracken's slimy lawyer. Recently, it had been discovered that the political convict was in possession of documents concerning the Sal-Solo estate. As it turned out, the estate had over 50 more acres attached to it, so Han was negotiating to have the paperwork authorized, inspected and recognized. The overweight human frowned as Han signed the paperwork, "Took ya long enough, the originals weren't legit enough for ya?"

Han groaned, "Look, pal. Those papers could have been easily forged, and having been in the smuggling biz before marrying into Vader's family, I have seen much better phony land settlements. Also, I have read up on you, Mister Samdecki- you don't have the best track record for a lawyer, especially one that claims to cater to the highest clientele." He shot the man a harsh look, and the lawyer paled. Grabbing the paperwork, he rushed out the door. Chewbacca growled a sarcastic good bye before inquiring to Han if they should head home. It was getting late, and Leia and the kids would be getting ready for dinner.

Han smiled, "After a hectic day, I could use the rest. Man alive, that guy was annoying, and I used to think Luke was annoying. I'll take the kid any day. Come on Chewie, let's haul jets!" Chewbacca heartily agreed as they made for the Millennium Falcon.

At the dinner table, everyone exchanged stories about their days. Han was livid about how Jag had treated Jaina, but Jacen cut in and commented that Jaina handled it herself. Jaina groused, "I am sick and tired of being treated like a helpless child. What is this galaxy coming to if a girl does not want to be the damsel in distress, but is stuck with a lame ass twit who just won't get it? If he stops by tomorrow, I am going to go nuts!"

Han patted her on the back, "Calm down, Jayarwen. I know how you feel; I actually have some news that will cheer you up. The paperwork found in Thracken's cell finally checked out, and that means that there is a former Imperial Bunker on our property. According the map, you can see there is a wooden pathway. If you keep following it, you'll be able to find it." Jaina smiled, exploring tomorrow was terrific!

The next morning, Jaina rolled out of bed, her long dark hair falling around her shoulders. She smiled, she adored exploring and getting a chance to explore dead Imperial tech was too much to pass up. Throwing on a white tunic dress, grey leggings, boots, a lavender thermal vest, her utility belt with lightsaber, and her empty school satchel, she strode down the back staircase into the breakfast room. Leia was up and reading the paper. Sitting down, Jaina greeted her, "Morning Mom!"

"Morning, Jaina. Glad to see your feeling much better, did you sleep well last night?"

"You bet, I slept like a drunken Hutt."

Leia smirked as Jaina wolfed down a hot egg sandwich. She really did take after Han, for that was happy. Jaina waved good bye, and exited out onto the front porch. As soon as Jaina was out of her sight, Leia refilled her coffee and went back to reading the paper. Casually reading the gossip column, a familiar name caught her eye. Rereading it, she fell onto the floor and laughed. Of all the ironic luck, Jagged Fel had been slapped with a paternity suit from three other women and girls- how ironic for a man who claimed to be committed to her daughter.

As she ran along the path, Jaina whooped with glee and pretended to be an X-Wing pilot. "Red Four, this is Red Seven, over! Whoosh, bang, pow, got ya," she squealed. Lost in her thoughts, she hardly noticed that the path was gradually getting steeper. As she neared an incline, she could hear the Kokoret River. "Whoa, this must go further north than I imagined," she whispered. Rounding a corner, Jaina caught sight of an abandoned play fort. The wood was covered in moss, and there were burn marks from blasters. Stepping inside the main area, she noticed that numerous Imperial blasters were left behind. "I'll bet troopers used this as a shooting range at one point," she mused silently while picking one up. Stashing it in her satchel, she wanted to sit down and rest for a moment. The only seat that was still intact was a bucket. Jaina sat down on it… only to feel herself fall through a trapdoor. Clinging to the rope attached to it, Jaina landed with a thud.

"Vashta, that was quite a drop," she commented. After making sure nothing was broken, she continued down the path until she spied a rust colored bridge. Underneath it, the icy Kokoret River roared south and far onto the horizon. Slowly making her way across, Jaina would stop to admire the view. Either side of the bridge was attached to the rocky cliffs on either side of the river. The Kokoret Mountains loomed large in the distance behind her. As soon as she had finished crossing, she made the mental note that the bridge was way to long to cross on foot.

A quarter mile down the path, Jaina finally saw what she had been looking for, the Imperial bunker! Letting out a cry of joy, she hustled down the hill straight towards the door. Because it had been unused for at least 30 years, the doors were rusted through and unable to open. Using the Force, Jaina managed to get them to open wide enough to let her in.

Inside, Jaina's chocolate eyes widened. Everywhere she stepped, there were walkers, droids, and remnants of a bygone time that her family had shaped in some way or form. Milky hued light seeped in from oddly angled windows, and Jaina began to wonder what had happened here? Was this a storage shed, a training ground, or just the local army base for Imperials stationed on Corellia? If that was the case, did Darth Vader ever make a tour? Even though he had redeemed himself by saving Uncle Luke's life, Jaina was still frightened of him. Shivering, she decided to move towards the interior where it was warmer.

Round the back end of a service cleaner, another trapdoor gave way and Jaina found herself lying in a pile of hay. Unlike last time, this landing was much softer. She smiled, "This must have been a barn at one point before this bunker was commissioned. I wonder if I can find my way outside and have a look see." Rolling down the pile, she stood up and began feeling for a way out. Against the far wall, she felt a draft of air radiating from a large knothole. "Here I go, back outside," she told herself, and into the hole she jumped, unaware of where she would wind up landing.


End file.
